Connected
by ArcadiasBae
Summary: After losing her best friend Max comes to realize that something is missing in her life. She's lost and uninspired, her memories taunting her and preventing her from living her life. After 3 long years in Seattle she's back in Arcadia Bay, reunited with her old friends and somehow, fate seems to be leading her to Nathan Prescott.


A small paper plane floated by Maxine Caulfield as she got out of the loud, yellow taxi she was seated in.

She breathed the air of Arcadia bay again, after 3 years of absence. Cerulean eyes began to scan the nostalgic surroundings around her, faint sounds of familiar voices ghosted in the most memorized locations. Max could still hear Chloe's voice, even when she had left back to Seattle right after her funeral. Chloe's voice was all that was left of her. She would encounter moments in her life and hear Chloe's bubbly, bold laughter. Sometimes she was mocking her, sometimes encouraging her, and sometimes both. But here, in Arcadia, Chloe's voice was so much sharper, louder. She could hear her voice in the parking lot outside of the two whale's diner, complaining about another parking ticket. It was truly bittersweet to be back there again.

Max was filled with emotions that clashed and collided within her chest. Was she back here for closure? Was she back here to reflect over her decisions again, now that she's older and wiser? She didn't know, but something was missing. Something. The photographer didn't want to go near Blackwell Academy. The memories of those godforsaken halls, classrooms and that gut-twisting bathroom made her sick to the stomach. The scene would play over and over again in her head. Nathan's stressful words of comfort to himself. Chloe's harsh words, threatening Nathan. Nathan's meltdown and that loud, heart sinking gunshot that would wake her in the middle of the night these past years. Mark Jefferson, however, won the title of things that grossed her out the most about that horrid place. A beep from her phone startled her back to reality, and she quickly checks the screen to see message she's received.

" ARE YOU PLANNING TO COME IN OR DO WE HAVE TO GET OUT THERE AND BRING YOUR ASS INSIDE? "

Warren.

A small smile curved up the brunette's lips as she looked up from her phone. There, inside the two whale's diner, are two very familiar faces. Warren Graham and Kate Marsh. They were waving and trying their best to get her attention from the window they were seated by.

* * *

Inside the two whales was a strange place.

The old TV that was once attached to the roof was now replaced with a small flat-screen TV. The floors undeniably still the old, stained one that sometimes creaked in some places. There were no familiar faces around, apart from Kate and Warren. Joyce probably didn't work there anymore, and Max wouldn't blame her. She wouldn't be surprised if she had left this horrid little town after what happened to her daughter.

Kate Marsh had grown quite a bit. Once a timid, quiet girl with her gaze stuck on the ground, and now a straight-spined, open young lady with bright, happy eyes. A more defined facial structure with light, soft make-up which Max found incredibly cute on her. Kate had bloomed into a beautiful woman. Warren still had his usual goofy habits. Scratching the back of his neck whenever he was embarrassed or simply in deep thoughts. His chocolate colored hues still filled with kindness and loyalty, yet, more mature and reserved. He had grown quite tall, and his boyish nerd-charm was still in action, yet in a more mature manner. His facial features were also more mature and defined. It was weird to see them so grown up. Had Max changed that much too?

She watched her old friends as they talked about everything between memories to their plans for the future.

" I'm so glad you came to visit, Max. We really missed you. "

Kate voice, kind and sweet had a tint of sadness buried beneath it. Her gentle hand landed over Max's and Max gave her a soft smile.

" It's so nice to see you guys again, you have no idea. This place, it hasn't changed a bit - ..i don't know, it feels like yesterday, everything." Warren nodded gently, smiling gently at his old friend while Kate's brows knitted together, drifting away into deep thoughts.

" Max.."

The time traveler looked up to the girl, her eyes searching for a clue of what the other must be thinking. Kate was troubled for a moment, unsure how to voice her thoughts.

" Have you... heard anything from Nathan Prescott? "

Something shot through the brunette's guts, her body freezing as her eyes widened slightly, completely taken by surprise. Max slowly removed her hand from Kate's gentle one and wrapped them around the cup of untouched coffee before her. Her gaze dropped to the worn out table as she struggled to answer the simple question. Warren was quiet, not sure if he should change the subject or pull a small joke about how the Prescott had once pushed him into a locker. Kate however, was still looking at Max with the same troubled gaze.

" Max, you should see him. " See him? Was she serious? Nathan Prescott had killed her best friend. Nathan Prescott had drugged her and allowed a psychopath put his hands on her. How could Kate forget all those things he had done to her? Max opened her mouth to protest, but before she could speak, Kate jumped in.

" H-He's in a mental clinic nearby and in a week he'll be sent to prison. I used to visit him for a while...I needed time...to forgive him. And i think you do too. " Forgive him? Had Kate forgiven Nathan? Max shouldn't be surprised. After all Kate had a heart of gold. She always tried to see the good in people. The brunette hadn't heard anything from the Prescott nor tried to contact him. The thoughts clouding up in her mind about him usually led to emotions she feared. She knew that Nathan had anger problems, and she knew that Jefferson had used him and his wealth for his own twisted plans. Yet, her best friend had died because of him. There was an evil circle in her mind that connected to her gut. Her mind hating him for what he'd done and her gut feeling bad for him; and then her mind tells her that she's terrible for feeling bad about someone who murdered Chloe. " I have nothing to say to him. Just glad he's getting help. He needed that " Warren glances over to Kate, who still has the same troubled face as earlier. " Max, please. " Kate paused and her gaze dropped down for a moment before she continued.

" Nathan...is not the same person you knew. He really changed. And...he really needs to see you too. You both need closure. " Max swallowed hard. It was true. There was a part of all this that she was avoiding, running away from. It was Nathan. He's the missing puzzle. But, she was scared to see him, scared of the emotions and thoughts that he might ignite in her. Kate's eyes seemed to almost plead to her, and Max is trying to do the right thing. Like always.

" When's visiting hour? "


End file.
